


Claim

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn’t really <em>excited</em> for Claim Day, but he wasn’t like, dreading it, either.  He had convinced himself years ago that he would be unmated, which, yeah, sucked at first, but then he realized that being claimed probably wasn’t all it was made out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 16, Scott is 23, so a bit of an age gap.
> 
> There's not much else to really be said about this other than it's self-indulgent because I wanted some A/B/O Sciles. 
> 
> There is mention of a woman getting attacked, but it's in the past and doesn't go into much detail. I'll update things if necessary.

Stiles wasn’t really _excited_ for Claim Day, but he wasn’t like, dreading it, either. He had convinced himself years ago that he would be unmated, which, yeah, sucked at first, but then he realized that being claimed probably wasn’t all it was made out to be. Heats? While they sound fun, think about it. Being hot and sweaty and horny for like two weeks straight? Doesn’t sound that fun to Stiles, who would much rather just have some jerk off time and ignore the slick leaking from his ass.

So, he was sure that he totally wasn’t mate material. Who would want him? He guesses it doesn’t really matter if someone wants him or not, it’s biological, but he still prides himself in thinking that he will be independent his whole life. 

All of this was running through his mind as he stared at the red, flashing ‘7:00’ on his alarm clock. His dad was downstairs, making blueberry waffles for his growing omega son. Stiles just wanted to stay in bed, smoke a cigarette, and tug his cock. He couldn’t deny that he was keyed up. It was Spring, and he was young… It wasn’t strange to be worked up, especially on Claim Day.

If everything went normal, Stiles would go to school today with the rest of the omegas and walk out with an alpha. The school ran tests his whole life, working to figure out who his mate would be. The omegas and the alphas were separated until they were sixteen, so they wouldn’t be claimed before it was the appropriate time. His dad and mom were high school mates, and he knew his dad was hoping Stiles would be matched today, but the omega wasn’t as hopeful.

The other omegas had told him he would be unclaimed since he started school, and he grew to accept it. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, ignoring his dad calling him from downstairs. 

“Stiles, c’mon, don’t make me drag you down here!”

Groaning louder, Stiles threw the blankets off him and immediately regretted it. The cold air hit his skin and caused goosebumps to rise. Can’t he just stay in bed all day?

“I’m sick, dad!” He called down, already hearing his dad laughing.

~~

When Stiles got to school and hopped out of his dad’s cruiser (it was customary that the alpha drove the omega home afterwards—Stiles knew his dad wouldn’t budge on him not driving himself), he could already smell the alphas. They were held in the gym, sectioned off and probably keening at the smell of ripe omegas. Stiles shivered. He was somewhat glad that the adults separated them until they were mature enough. He couldn’t imagine having them smell when he had a slick accident at school. Even the other omegas understood that and didn’t rag on him.

Stiles sighed and waved goodbye to his dad, who was looking cheerful and was beaming, then walked into the school. He could hear the alphas in the gym, laughing and playing. He bypassed his locker and went straight to his homeroom.

“Yo, Stiles, you ready to be disappointed today?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Jackson. Honestly, the boy should have been an alpha. Something went wrong there. He had the charisma of a movie star and the looks to prove it, plus he was a total asshole.

“Have fun with some smelly brute, Jackson,” he replied, sitting down. Jackson just snorted and went back to talking with his friends. 

He and Stiles used to be best friends. Then Jackson started looking good, and it all went downhill from there. Stiles’ best friend was now his music and his blog. The bell rang and everyone got quiet, and Stiles steeled himself in his chair for the worst. Their teacher came in with the documents that held their alphas in them. 

“So, class, are you ready?”

There were hoots and hollers from all over, and Stiles sunk down lower in his chair. 

“Before we begin, though, Stilinski—you are needed in the principles office.”

Stiles groaned. He thought he could get off easy, maybe just slink out of the room while everyone else were getting their mates, but apparently that would have been just way too easy. Jackson started laughing.

“Time to go to the rejects room, Stilinski!”

Stiles snatched his book bag up and all but ran out of the room, ignoring the laughter coming from within it. There were alphas outside, and he almost stopped dead in his tracks from the smell of them. A few smiled at him and waved, and a few licked their lips, and Stiles found himself whining before someone ushered him along to the principles office.

Once inside, the principle sighed at him. “Stilinski, why do you think you’re here?”

Stiles sat down, “You wanted to save me the embarrassment of not being mated in front of my lovely peers?” He asked. The principle shook her head.

“What made you think you were so unwanted, Stiles?”

Stiles didn’t really know what to say. The principle was a mated female, with six kids who all turned out to be alphas. She didn’t know what it was like to feel like he did. “Look at me,” he laughed, throwing his hands up. “Can you just let me go home now? I need to call my dad.”

She shook her head again. “You have a mate, Stiles. He’s waiting for you outside.”

“What?” Stiles said. That was impossible. “Then why did you bring me here? Why am I not in the classroom with the rest of the omegas getting paired?”

“Your mate graduated high school five years ago, and he’s a wolf.”

Stiles blood ran cold. It wasn’t unheard of for a human omega to be paired with an alpha werewolf, but it was still seen as a bit taboo. “I… I don’t understand—“

“His name is Scott McCall. He’s the alpha of his pack. I’m sure you’ve heard of him,” she continued. “We knew he was to be mated with someone younger than him a while ago, we just didn’t know who. And then you came along.”

“I can’t be his mate.”

“You already are. Go outside, Stiles, meet him, let him scent you, but… be careful.”

~~

Stiles was already halfway out of the school before he realized he left his bag in the principles office, along with his phone. He felt like he was in a daze. How was this possible? He wasn’t even supposed to _be_ mated, yet alone to a fucking _werewolf_. His mind was racing when he opened the doors of the school, and he froze in his tracks.

His mate smelled like heaven. Wood fire smoke, spices, and with a hint of peach. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ where was he? Stiles had to find him now, had to—

He began to run towards the smell when he smacked into someone, stumbling down and about to scream at them to get the fuck out of his fucking way, when he looked up, and

 _Oh_.

Scott McCall was gorgeous. His eyes shown red as he looked down at Stiles, fangs poking into his bottom lip. He was growling, and all Stiles wanted to do was bury himself in his scent, to crawl into his chest and stay there forever. He was wearing a spiked jacket, and his tattoos poked out from under the sleeves. 

“Um… hi?” Stiles said, standing up and brushing off his ass. “I’m Stiles, and you… smell really good. Like, good enough to eat. Not like… _eat_ , but you know, like… You smell really good?”

Scott smirked and stepped closer to Stiles, who gulped and walked backwards until he hit a wall. The wolf caged his head in with his arms and leaned in, inhaling the scent of his omega. His eyes flashed again, and he said—

“Shouldn’t the wolf be the one saying that?”

Stiles laughed awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that his underwear was starting to get wet from his slick and his cock was trying to chub up. Scott pressed his lips to Stiles neck, kissing him gently and then nipping at the omega. “You… um… you’re supposed to take me home, and then our parents arrange dates?” Stiles said, knowing that if his dad found out he was showing his neck off to his werewolf alpha, he would probably end up grounded for three years.

Scott laughed, “I’m 23 years old, my mom doesn’t have anything to do with my omega. C’mon, I’ll take you home.” He began to straighten up and leave Stiles neck, but the omega let out a pitiful sound and Scott smiled. “I have one of my shirts in my backpack—I’ll give it to you when you get home.”

A new wave of slick wetted Stiles ass, and he knew Scott could smell it. “Let’s go, before you go into rush heat.”

Scott began walking to the parking lot, turning to look at Stiles and smiling. “Don’t just stand there, baby boy, c’mon.” Stiles was staring with his mouth open, barely breathing. No way his fucking mate was this hot. How did he deserve this? He closed his mouth and blushed when he heard Scott call him ‘baby boy,” his cock twitching a little in interest. He just had to make it home, then he could jerk off with Scott’s shirt crammed to his face. He walked after Scott, trying to figure out which car in the lot belonged to his alpha mate. 

“What kind of werewolves drive cars, anyway?” He heard himself say. His eyes widened. He’d have to work on his brain to mouth filter, because wow, he just fucking insulted an alpha werewolf. He was dead.

Scott laughed. “I don’t drive a car.”

Stiles saw the motorcycle in the lot and almost tripped over his own feet.

~~

The ride to his house had been hard. Well, _he’d_ been hard, the whole fucking ride, slathered up against Scott’s muscular back and holding on for dear life. The wolf sped through town, and was able to hear Stiles over the bike telling him directions to his house. When they got there, Stiles groaned. His dad’s cruiser was in the lot, and he was standing beside of it, arms crossed.

Scott turned the bike off and turned around, pulling of Stiles’ helmet and smiling, his eyes flashing red for a second when Stiles bit his lip. “Hello, Sheriff!”

“Nice seeing you, Scott. Especially since you’re not in the station.”

Well shit. His mate was a troublemaker. Strike two for Stiles.

“Stiles, get your ass inside while I talk to your mate.”

Stiles looked at Scott, who just shrugged and reached into his bag, pulling out a shirt and handing it to the younger. “Might want to wait until Dad’s gone to use this, huh?” He said, and leaned forward to place a kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

“Scott, we don’t want Stiles going into heat when you can’t do anything to help it. No shirt.”

Stiles turned to look at his dad, still holding the shirt. “I… need it, Dad.”

“No, he’s right, Stiles,” Scott said, “I can’t risk you going into heat while you’re too young for me to legally do anything about it. Though it is different for wolves, you are human, and the human laws stand.” Stiles huffed and handed back the shirt. “Now go ahead inside, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon,” Scott again placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Stiles turned and glared at his father. “Be nice, or you’ll be having salad tonight!” he teased, and ran into the house, smiling when he heard both his dad and his mate laughing. His dad was a good man, and Stiles knew that he would be seeing Scott again, soon. But probably not alone. Fuck, he needed a smoke, and his dad was probably going to stay home for the rest of the night, making sure he didn’t sneak out or someone didn’t try to sneak _in_. He got up to his room and looked out the window, sighing in relief when he saw the two men of his life shaking hands. 

Scott looked up to his window and smiled, then waved, got on his bike, and sped away. His dad turned to look at him and shook his head, smiling. He might not of been happy with his mate, but at least his son had one.

~~

Dinner was pretty much the same as usual: the Sheriff didn’t want to eat veggie burgers, Stiles stole his curly fries, and they bantered about unsolved cases until both of their stomach’s were full. 

“You know I have to talk to you about this, son,” John finally said while they were washing the dishes (Stiles had been the designated rinse master ever since his mom had died). “You’re mate is a lot older, and has been into some trouble, and while I am happy to see you mated, I want you to be safe.”

“Of course, Dad,” Stiles said, smiling and rolling his eyes. He wasn’t a problem child. He may seem like it, with his snarky remarks and lack of interest in boring school subjects, but he never wanted to let his Dad down. He played by the rules. “I’m not expecting you to just let me go out and move in with Scott or whatever, but you should trust me enough to know that nothing will happen.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Stiles.”

Stiles huffed. Really, he was pulling the _I’m the Sheriff and I know everything about everybody card already_? “Scott seems like a good guy—“ He started.

“And it’s not that I don’t trust Scott,” his dad said, cutting him off. “You’re a smart kid, and he knows that I’m not above locking his ass up overnight, but you’re a young omega, and he is strong, older alpha who also happens to be a werewolf.” He looked pointedly at Stiles, “It’s not you two I’m worried about, it’s about your hormones. I don’t want you going into heat while you’re not old enough to be with him… I don’t want you in that kind of pain.”

Stiles winced. He knew the horror stories. Omegas in heat that didn’t have their mates there with them… it must have been horrible. He sighed. “You’re right, but I haven’t shown any signs of heat yet, and wouldn’t I at least have a practice heat before? I think it would be fine if me and him hung out a little, got to know each other more…”

“No touching.”

“What?” Stiles said, looking at his dad who was walking into the living room.

“Do whatever you want with him, but no touching. He can’t scent you either.”

Stiles groaned and followed his dad, bypassing the couch and heading towards the stairs. “I’m going to get some sleep,” he called down, snorting when his dad just grunted and turned up the volume of the T.V.

~~

Stiles was laying in bed, trying to fall asleep but not able to keep his thoughts at bay. He had a mate. Like, an actual fucking _mate_. He turned onto his stomach and hid a smile in his pillow. He heard a tap at his window and sat up, looking.

Scott was crouching outside on the fucking roof, smiling and waving his fingers at Stiles. The younger almost tripped when he tried to get off of bed and to the window, slowing down when Scott put a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet.

Stiles opened the window and moaned a little at the smell of his mate. “What are you doing here?” he hissed, looking around his room and expecting his dad to pop out of the closet at any second. 

“Let me in.”

“My dad is right down the hall!”

Scott smiled and crawled into the room, ignoring Stiles’ objections. “I had to tell my omega goodnight,” he said, stepping closer to Stiles. The omega blushed and fidgeted with the bottom of his loose sleep shirt, looking down at the floor.

“Goodnight,” Stiles said, still shying away from Scott’s gaze. He heard a low growl come from the wolf, and looked up to see burning red eyes.

“C’mere,” Scott said, and pulled Stiles in close. “You don’t smell right.”

Stiles felt a trickle of slick leak out of his hole, and he whined. 

Scott’s nose flared. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, and pitched his hips forward, letting Stiles feel the hard flesh straining against his jeans. “Can’t wait ‘til you’re in heat, slick and my cum leaking from your ass, begging for more.”

“S-Scott, you can’t. Dad would kill you. I—I can’t,” Stiles tried, tilting his head back to let his alpha scent his neck. Scott growled and for a second, Stiles thought he was going to _bite_ him, hold him down with his teeth and _fuck_ him like he always heard werewolves do, but he pulled away a second after, his eyes no longer red.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here. Goodnight, baby boy,” Scott leaned in and gave Stiles a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

And just like that, he was gone, leaving Stiles with a painful erection and soaked boxers.

~~

School the next day was great. And horrible. Stiles couldn’t really decide which.

First, Jackson came to him laughing, saying how funny it was that he got sent home yesterday and that Jackson wound up with the prettiest alpha in the world. He came closer to Stiles, probably to shove at him, when the scent of Scott hit him.

“What… What the hell is _that_ , Stilinski?” His eyes were wide and for a second he looked almost concerned for Stiles. “Why do you smell like a fucking wolf?”

Stiles smiled and walked away from Jackson, “Because my alpha is one.”

After that, word spread pretty quickly. Everyone wanted to talk to him, to see what it was like to have a wolf as an alpha. Stiles would shrug, say it’s no big deal, and go on with his day. Some looked at him like they were jealous, while some looked at him like they were _scared_. Stiles had never had this sort of attention before. At lunch he was surrounded by people pestering him with questions about Scott, and he could hardly get a bite of food in before someone else was asking some stupid question. 

Finally, _finally_ , it was time to go home. He walked out to his Jeep and cranked her up. His dad was working all night, so Stiles planned to sit around in nothing but a big t-shirt, watch some porn, and eat about everything in sight. When he got home he was relieved to see his dad had already left, leaving him a quick note that only read “be smart,” and some cash for a pizza. Perfect.

Stiles bounded up stares and stripped down, then went to take a shower. When the warm water hit him, he groaned. He was finally able to wrap a hand around his cock and think about his mate. He moaned and rubbed the head with his thumb, letting out a small whimper of “Alpha,” blushing at the thought of someone catching him like this, moaning for his mate with blushed cheeks and bite-swollen lips. 

What would Scott be like? Stiles had heard that wolves were aggressive in bed, and took what they wanted. Stiles hoped Scott was like that. Hoped that he would shove him down and take him whenever he wanted. That he would make him—

“So I guess in your haste to jerk off you forgot to lock the door…”

Stiles squealed and his hand shot up off his dick in record time—faster even than when his dad barged into his room with pancakes when he was 13. He peeked out behind the shower curtain.

“Please tell me you just came in here.”

Scott smirked and propped up against the counter. “Why? Don’t want your _alpha_ hearing you jerking your cock and whimpering for him?” His eyes flashed red, and when he smiled Stiles saw a hint of fangs. His eyes were playful, though. 

He was teasing him. 

The asshole.

Scott stepped forward and… and…

“Dude! If my dad knew you were undressing right now he would kill you. What the fuck are you doing?”

“Language, Stiles.”

Stiles mouth closed, a blush rising to his cheeks once again as he watched Scott take off his clothes. He was fit, and tan all over, with dark splashes of tattoos, and his _cock_ —

“Don’t get too excited. I hate the smell of others on you. We’re just washing off,” Scott said. He stepped into the shower and grabbed the soap. “C’mere.”

“I don’t think it’s possible for me _not_ to get excited…” Stiles muttered, but stepped closer to Scott, letting the wolf soap him up. Scott’s hands were warm—warmer than the water, and Stiles sighed, turning around and resting his head on Scott’s shoulder, trying to ignore the feel of Scott’s dick rubbing against his ass. 

Scott laughed and nuzzled into Stiles’ neck, placing gentle kisses on his throat. “I have to leave after this. Pack meeting.” Stiles nodded, letting the older man wash off his chest.

“I—I want to see,” he said, turning around again. “Your wolf, I mean,” he added when Scott raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never seen one turned.”

“I don’t know if I could control myself right now, Stiles.” Scott’s eyes tinged with red, and Stiles reached out, touching his mouth. The alpha slowly opened his mouth to let Stiles feel the sharp fangs inside. The human gasped quietly when he ran his finger over the point of one, and Scott growled. “Stiles…”

Stiles pulled back and laughed awkwardly. “Am I clean enough for you yet, oh mighty alpha wolf?” 

Scott rolled his eyes and turned the water off. They both got out of the shower and dried off with big, fluffy white towels, and got dressed. Stiles smiled in relief when Scott gave him a shirt. “Just don’t use it too much, and don’t let your dad see,” he said, pulling it back when Stiles stuffed his face into it. “I have to go. Go get a cigarette and some sleep.” He leaned in and kissed Stiles on the lips, gently, with just a hint of tongue. “See you soon, baby boy.”

Once Scott had left and Stiles actually _locked_ the door, he went back up to his room and pulled out the shirt Scott had given him. It was a tank, a bit frayed at the bottom, and absolutely perfect. Stiles slipped it on and fell into his bed, inhaling the scent of alpha and wolf. He groaned when his cock started to harden and slick ran down his thighs, and he knew he had to do something about it instead of just trying to ignore it until it went away.

He turned around and got himself on his hands and knees, and then, gently pushed a finger inside his hole. He moaned, mouthing at the shirt he was wearing and leaned forward to support his weight on his shoulders so he could wrap a hand around his leaking dick. “Fuck…” he whimpered, and began to pump his finger in and out, blushing at the noise of slick sliding against his skin. It didn’t take long to have him shaking and cumming, his insides clinching around his finger and his dick spurting out a thin stream of cum. He groaned loudly and rubbed at his hole through the aftershocks. 

There was no way he could wait two years to have Scott fuck him.

~~

Things got easier with time. A month after Claim Day summer break started, and Stiles’ dad trusted Scott with his son more. They went on dates, cuddled while watching movies, and even kissed a few times. One night, when John was at work and Scott had come over to watch over Stiles, he said, “I think it’s time you met my pack— _your_ pack.”

He said this into Stiles’ neck, nipping and smiling when Stiles whined. “They’re excited to meet you, and the pups have even made you a welcoming gift.”

“How many are in your pack, exactly?” Stiles asked, biting his lip when Scott kissed his cheek.

“Me, my betas Boyd, Isaac, and Erica, along with some omegas—Lydia, Derek, Allison, and a few pups. We’re not that big.”

Stiles smiled, “I’m excited to meet them. When?” He got up and straddled Scott, sighing when the alpha rested his hands on his ass. 

“We can tomorrow, if you’d like.”

Stiles hummed and buried his face into Scott’s chest, inhaling the scent of his alpha. Scott squeezed his ass and then began to rub his hands over it, sighing. “I can’t wait to wreck you,” he said, chuckling. Stiles laughed breathily.

“Nothing’s stopping you.”

Scott sighed and pushed Stiles back. “Your dad would murder me.” Stiles rolled his eyes and wiggled his hips a bit.

“You know you want to,” he whispered, trying to lean in to kiss the wolf. 

“Stiles,” Scott warned, growling a bit. “Stop. You’re going to go into heat if you don’t stop with this stuff. And there will be no stopping me if that happens.” Stiles pouted, but then nodded his head. “I need to go,” the older man said, lifting Stiles up off of his lap and placing him on the couch. “I’ll pick you up around noon tomorrow.”

~~

When Scott and Stiles arrived at the pack’s large cabin-like house, three small children ran out immediately, smiling with amber eyes lighting up their faces, holding three different boxes—all looking as if they had been wrapped by pups. The one girl reached Stiles first, who was just getting off the bike and taking his helmet off.

“Alpha, alpha!” she whined, her voice high pitched, “Can I give Stiles his gift now?”

Scott laughed and patted her on the head. “Wait until after dinner, Marie. That goes for you boys, too!” He called to the others, who were both hanging back, looking at Stiles with their noses flared.

“He smells weird,” the darker haired boy said. The other one giggled. 

Scott growled, and they both promptly stood up straighter and stopped laughing. “Atticus, you know Stiles is human, and Tate, you know better to laugh at elders,” he said, watching Marie walk to her brothers. “Now go get washed up for dinner, all of you.” He turned around and faced Stiles, not even watching as the three children exchanged glances and then booked it into the house. Stiles smiled.

“Cute,” he said, walking over and bumping his hip into Scott’s.

“You won’t be saying that when you have to live with them.”

Stiles laughed and looked up around the house to the surrounding trees. “It’s beautiful here.”

“We wanted the pups to have plenty of room to play, and all of us like to be able to run free on full moons,” Scott explained. “Derek’s owned this land for years.”

They walked towards the house and Stiles step faltered a bit. “They’re going to love you,” Scott reassured, and then led him through the door.

~~

And they did.

Bright faced with wine, they all ate dinner made by Allison. She was a lithe woman, the mother of the pups, and had some of the dirtiest jokes Stiles had ever heard. Her mate, Isaac, poured the seemingly never-ending wine and made silly faces to the kids. Boyd and Erica sat next to each other and ate off of the same plate. The other omegas, Derek and Lydia, added onto Allison’s crude humor, usually with a story of their own.

~~

After dinner they sat down in the family room and continued to drink wine. Scott pulled Stiles onto his lap, and Stiles blushed at the knowing smiles the rest of the pack gave him. 

“How did you all come together like this?” He asked. 

They all exchanged glances, and then Lydia spoke first. “Scott found me in middle school. I was being bullied by some other alphas—human ones—and Scott kind of swooped in and saved the day. After that, he taught me how to defend myself. After graduation, some drunk asshole wolves attacked me. I tried to protect myself, but there were too many.”

“She was able to call me on her cell, I found her dying in a back road. I bit her,” Scott said, his hands on Stiles’ hips squeezing a little. “After that came Erica, who asked me to bite her and Boyd.”

Stiles looked over to Erica, who was lazily curled up on Boyd. “I was sick,” she said, smiling at Scott, “and Boyd just didn’t want to be left out.” Stiles smiled. He loved happy endings.

“The other three were after that, born werewolves, and were all in an omega pack. They needed an alpha,” Scott continued. “Derek’s family’s from around here, but—“

“I know,” Stiles said, earning startled glances from the wolves. “My dad’s the sheriff. I remember having to stay late at the station because I was too young to stay home alone, and dad didn’t want to stop to sleep until he found out who the bastard set the house on fire was.” He looked at Derek. “I’m sorry.”

Derek smiled, “Thank you, and I’m going to have to pay your dad a visit. I never knew.”

“You must know that he almost got his badge taken, too? He almost killed that shitty alpha.” 

Derek laughed, though tears had gathered in his eyes, and walked over to Stiles, wrapping his arms around him while Scott patted his back.

Stiles really loved happy endings. And he also loved his pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!  
> nogitsunslay.tumblr.com


End file.
